Ash and Misty's First Date
by superweegee
Summary: My First Fic. Ash has become a master and Brock has set him up on a date with Misty. ALL MATERIAL COPYRIGHT TO ORIGINAL OWNERS
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Misty's

First Date

This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction, review and constructive criticism is appreciated

Ash Ketchum had finished his Pokemon Journey nearly a year ago (about damned time, too), and had been meeting with his old friends Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate to keep in touch. Misty had tried to tell Ash about her feelings for him nearly fifty times, but couldn't bring herself to and was becoming frustrated at Ash's complete ignorance towards this fact. Ash had been smitten with Misty since they met at that pond that first day but didn't know how to tell Misty about it. Brock, being wiser than the other two, noticed these things in both of them, but knew Misty would most likely claw his face off multiple times if she found out, so he took it upon himself to tease Ash; but recently Brock has been rather annoyed by how reluctant Misty was and how oblivious Ash was, so, without telling either of them about the other, set both Ash and Misty on a blind date with one another.

On the night of the date, both Misty and Ash were dressing up in they're best clothes, and had made their way to the train station where they would receive their pre-purchased tickets that would direct them to their seats on the train that would take them to the movie theater (playing Twilight, neither were very happy with the movie choice). As Ash was moving towards the train he noticed Misty also walking towards the train, "Hey, Misty!" he called, causing her head to turn in his direction as he jogged towards her. "Hey, where are you sitting?" He asked.

Misty glanced at her ticket and replied Carriage Three.

"Weird," Ash remarked, "Brock set me up on a blind date and bought us tickets for Carriage Three-"

Ash was interrupted by Misty saying that Brock had also set her up on a blind date and bought her the ticket; "He set us up together." Both Ash and Misty nearly fainted at this realization.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Misty's

First Date Part 2

Ash and Misty rode in silence, Ash looking out the window and Misty extremely fascinated with her shoelaces. Just then they Misty noticed how small the Carriage was when her arm brushed Ash's for the third time. Misty then broke the ice and began, "this is kind of-"

"Awkward?" Ash finished, sounding almost disappointed.

"Nice," Misty corrected; she then put her hand in his, causing them both to blush deeply.

When they arrived at the theater Ash bought them popcorn and soda while Misty went to get the tickets; as they walked through the building towards the theater that the usher had pointed out they talked together, reminiscing of their old adventures until Misty suddenly changed the subject and said that of all of the things about their adventures the thing she missed the most was Ash. From then they both just walked in uncomfortable silence until they were sitting down in the theater watching the previews. It was Ash's turn to break the silence as he turned towards Misty and said, "I missed you, too." Almost without thinking, they leaned towards each other and their lips met as the message for 'cellphones off' was shown.

"Save the snogging for the movie," a British person behind them teased. 'Stupid Limey' they both thought, blushing.

As the movie progressed Ash draped his arm over Misty's shoulder and was surprised the she didn't shrug him off but instead put her hand over his. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of Misty, and she couldn't believe that they didn't get kicked out of the theater for how loud her heart was beating.

The movie finally ended and Ash and Misty boarded the train together again and spoke very little. When they finally made it back on the rode to Pallet Town, Misty suddenly pulled Ash through the trees into a small clearing. "What are you-?"

Misty interrupted Ash with a kiss and whispered, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," Ash replied. Suddenly, a small rocket embedded itself in the ground next to them. "Get down!" Ash exclaimed, instinctively jumping in front of Misty with his arms outstretched. The rocket exploded, sending shrapnel flying in every direction, some of them cutting Ash's arms and face, but most landing in his chest.

Misty pulled out her cellphone calling 911 for an ambulance. "Damn it, Ash Ketchum, why do you always have to play the hero!" But Ash didn't hear her; all he heard was a loud ringing in his ears as he slumped to the ground. 'I need to stay alive' Ash told himself as darkness gathered at the edge of his vision, 'for Misty' he told himself, 'for Misty . . .'


End file.
